Growing Apart, Growing Together
by awoods09
Summary: This is my Alt!Liv/Liv fic that I've been meaning to write for a long time now. It's been in my head, and I have a lot of ideas for it, so I can't wait to see how it all turns out. I'm hoping to post 2 chapters a week.
1. Chapter 1

As Olivia entered her apartment that evening, after leaving the hospital, she thought about what Broyles had said.

"I've always thought that there were people who leave an indelible mark on your soul, an imprint that can never be erased."

His words had hit close to home, but not in the sense that most would expect. She'd been having dreams, dreams that seemed as if they could be memories, and yet, she had no recollection of them ever happening. She always saw a man in these dreams. No one she recognized, no one she knew, but he was always there. It was because of these dreams that Olivia hadn't been getting much sleep lately, and tonight, she thought, wasn't going to be any different. Even knowing this, she brushed her teeth, but on her pajamas and was about to crawl into bed when she heard a piercing ringing from her bedside table. She reached over to pick it up.

"Dunham."

"There's been another disturbance at Liberty Island. I'd like you to go check it out."

"Alright, sir." Olivia hung up and reluctantly hurried to change back into her clothes. Even though she wouldn't be getting much sleep, she was exhausted, and some time off of her feet would have done her good.

She arrived at Liberty Island in good time, and she noticed how strangely beautiful it was at 4 in the morning, with the statue all lit up and the stars shining overhead. She shows the security guard her ID as usual and enters the building. She follows a series of passages, keying in one security code after the other. When Olivia finally gets to the lab, she's surprised and also kind of expecting to see the figure that stood before her.

"Well well well, look who it is. Out a bit late, aren't ya?"

"I could say the same to you." Liv, her alter-self, gave a smirk and raised an eyebrow. Olivia looked her up and down. At first glance, anyone could say they were identical twins, with the exception of their hair color. But yet, they were so different, down to the way they stood, glaring at each other. "We picked up another disturbance. I'd say 'I trust you had nothing to do with it' but, we both know very well that I don't."

"Hey, ya know what they say… There's a fine line between love and hate." Liv winked and if Olivia didn't know any better, she'd think her alter-self was flirting with her. Liv then moved from where she had been standing and went over to the table to pick up her tablet. "Apparently it's just some shortages in the wiring, we're having some of our engineers come out in the morning to look at it." She handed Olivia the tablet. Although Olivia wasn't fully aware what she was looking at, she nodded and handed it back to her, but not before their hands brushed together, sending a shiver down Olivia's spine. Her hands were cold, Olivia thought to herself, that's all.

"So I guess we're done here. Keep me posted." And Olivia started for the door.

"Sure thing, same time tomorrow?" Olivia looked back at her and saw the smirk on her face. Olivia turned back around so that she wouldn't see the smile escape from her lips.

Olivia was just out the door, and looked up at the stars as she had done when she walked in. She stopped to take it all in, which rarely Olivia did in any circumstance. In her life, there was no stopping to 'smell the roses'. That was something she envied of her alter-self. Liv seemed so much freer, easier with a smile, happier in life. She sighed and started towards her SUV when she heard a shriek behind her. She turned quickly only to see Liv covered from head to toe with cuts and deep gashes. She collapsed in front of Olivia and Olivia ran to her.

"Holy shit! What the—What the…"

"Th-th-the machine, it g-g-glitched, I d-d-don't know…" There was an immense amount of blood escaping from Liv's body, and she had to stop it or Liv would bleed out. Olivia took off her jacket and wrapped it around Liv's cut-up body. It looked as if she'd been tossed inside a garb orator.

"What the hell happened?"

"B-B-Broyles, call Broyles." Olivia motioned to the security guard on-duty to call her boss and get an ambulance.

"You're going to have to calm down; an ambulance is on its way." Olivia could see the tears trickling down her cheeks. Olivia had never thought her alter-self to breakdown like that, and she felt for her. She was shivering, even with the jacket wrapped around her torso. Olivia noticed that there was still blood pouring out, so she attempted to wrap her body around Liv's. They were both lying on the ground for awhile when the ambulance pulled up. Agent Broyles was not far behind. The paramedics removed Liv from Olivia's tight hold and put her on a stretcher. Liv's face was so badly cut up that they didn't even notice the similarities between the two women. Olivia began to move toward the ambulance, but Agent Broyles stopped her.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"B-but, but…" Olivia started, but Broyles cut her off.

"You're her, she's you. There's no record of you having a twin, therefore she's going to have to use your ID while at the hospital." Olivia obliged and they stood watching the ambulance drive away with its sirens blasting. "Dunham, what exactly happened here?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, sir. I was just leaving, and she came running outside looking like…that."

"I'll have a team up here in ten minutes. Meanwhile, you go home and get some rest. Report back here in the morning."

"Yes, sir." Olivia climbed into her SUV and drove off. Despite her direct orders from Broyles, Olivia didn't go home. Instead, Olivia proceeded to drive in a different direction. As she turned into the hospital parking lot, she wasn't quite sure of what her plan was when she got inside.

"Excuse me, Agent Dunham's room please?"

"Who's askin'?" Olivia could see behind her disguise a woman behind the counter who didn't look very willing to help anyone this early in the morning. Olivia had put on a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap so as not to draw attention to the fact that _she_ was actually Olivia Dunham, whereas the one at the hospital was an alternate version of herself from another world. That wouldn't go over so well, Olivia thought to herself.

"Co-worker of hers, at the bureau. It's important that I speak to her."

"Family members only, miss."

"I understand that, but this…is matter of national security." Olivia said without thinking. She was hoping the woman wouldn't ask too many questions so that no one at the bureau would find out.

"So is my bowel schedule, but you don't hear me complaining. Rules are rules, honey. Don't be flashing your badge at me this early of hour." Olivia cringed.

"Are you looking for Agent Dunham?" Olivia looked up to see a doctor standing beside her. She recognized him. "She's still in surgery I'm afraid."

"Oh." Was all she managed to say.

"She'll need to rest, so I suggest you come back later today."

"Alright, thank you very much." Olivia smiled at the doctor and then flashed a smile at the receptionist who gave her a glare and turned back to her computer.

Olivia started heading home, but since Broyles had asked her to come back in the morning, she didn't have long, so there would be no sleep happening. She was also confused with herself. She wasn't quite sure what drove her to go to the hospital in the first place. She knew she'd be in surgery, and wouldn't be able to see visitors for awhile. Why'd she go then?

Olivia thought about this the whole way home, and when she got inside her apartment, she poured herself a cup of coffee, reexamining the events that had happened. Another question puzzling her as to what exactly had happened there? One thing was for sure, Olivia Dunham was going to get her answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia arrived at Liberty Island early that morning just as the FBI team was packing up. She glanced up at the statue that was no longer lit, as the sun was just beginning to rise. Scoping out the area, she found Broyles and walked over to him.

"Agent Dunham."

"Sir." She noticed he looked more drained than usual.

"I have some good news, and some bad news." Olivia ran her fingers through her hair and shoved her hands in her pockets, not sure she wanted to hear it. "Good news is we've identified the problem, but unfortunately, the problem is the bad news." Agent Broyles motioned to a stretcher with an FBI agent with similar injuries to those of Liv. "The machine isn't responding properly and has activated a sort of protective shield around itself. We sent this agent in and ended up like this. We've contacted the fringe division on the other side and it's become clear that until we solve this problem, there will be no immediate contact with each other." Olivia put the pieces together in her head.

"Meaning…Olivia…"

"Yes, I'm afraid there will be no crossing over for Agent Dunham until we settle this issue. Because she does not exist over here, I've requested that she be put in protective custody at the bureau until further notice. It will be safe-"

"That won't be necessary, sir." Olivia interrupted. "I know what it's like to be trapped somewhere you cannot escape, and worse, at the bureau. If she wants, and it's okay with you, she may stay at my place." Broyles eyeballed her curiously, and then gave a nod of agreement.

"If that's what you want, I'll notify the bureau as to her whereabouts. I've contacted the hospital and she'll be released later this afternoon. I'll send a car to take her to your place."

"I can pick her up, it's no trouble." Broyles looked at her curiously.

"Why so eager to help someone I know you don't particularly like?" Olivia squirmed.

"Just doing my job, sir." Olivia gave a hesitant smile and Broyles nodded as he started towards his car. Olivia sighed and looked at her watch. She had plenty of time before she needed to pick Liv up at the hospital, so she decided that a rest would do her good. Not because she wanted to, but because she felt like she would pass out at any given moment.

"Right this way, miss. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" The doctor led Olivia down the long corridor to Liv's room.

"Agent…uhh…Bishop." For some reason the only name that popped into her head was Walter's, but the young doctor bought it and proceeded to lead her to the room. Olivia wasn't sure how Liv was going to react to seeing her there, but she was sure that it would be an uncomfortable interaction.

"Wait, are you the agent who was at the scene with her this morning?" Olivia nodded. "You practically saved her life. Had you not put pressure on her wounds, she would have bled out. You're practically her life saver." Olivia smirked, and thought to herself how ironic it was that she had saved the life of the woman who had tried to kill her. "Now, Agent Dunham has been heavily drugged, and I suggest that she rests." Heavily drugged, huh? Olivia thought to herself. This should be good. "I'll be back with a wheelchair." And the doctor left. Olivia looked over Liv's body. She had some stitches here and there, but other than that, she looked just fine. She walked over to her, expecting her to be asleep, but found that Liv was staring out the window. Olivia went to touch her shoulder when Liv sighed.

"You know, the sky's a lot darker where I live." Liv rolled over to look Olivia right in the eyes. Olivia noticed she had the most gorgeous green eyes, unlike hers which were a more faded green. Or maybe it was because Liv's eyes had so much more life in them, the way they danced in the light. "I think...I think…" Liv sighed. Heavily drugged alright, Olivia thought with a smirk.

"Alright, let's get you into this wheelchair here Agent Dunham." The doctor helped her out of the hospital bed and into the chair. Olivia thanked the doctor and rolled Liv out to her car, where she proceeded to help her into the passenger seat. Olivia hopped into the driver's seat, only to find Liv examining herself in the rear view mirror.

"Oh my god!" Olivia glanced over at Liv as she started the engine.

"What's wrong?"

"You and me, we look _exactly_ the same!" Olivia let out a light chuckle as Liv sat back in her seat. "The only thing is, my hair, is _not_ like your hair. Have I been cloned?" Liv looked frantic and Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"You're fine. We'll be home soon." Liv sighed and her eyes began to get heavy, eventually falling asleep. Olivia was worried then, not sure as to how she was going to remove her from the car. As she pulled up in front of her apartment, she attempted to wake Liv up. "Olivia? Olivia! Wake up! We're home! Olivia?" It was no use, so Olivia glanced up at her apartment. It wasn't that far, she thought to herself. She unbuckled Liv and grabbed her at the waist, hoisting her onto her shoulder. Closing the door with her foot, she proceeded into the building and up to her apartment. After fumbling for her keys, she managed to get the door open and over to the sofa to lay Liv down. Only then did she manage to wake up.

"What's going on?" Olivia huffed.

"So, after I carry you up here, you finally decide to wake up? I have a feeling you're going to make my life very difficult." Liv rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Oh, don't say that. I'm a pleasure." She lay down on the sofa and drifted off again. Olivia looked over at her, peaceful as she was, and stuck her tongue out at her as if she was six years old again. It was just about supper time, but Olivia wasn't hungry, and decided to get some rest seeing as neither of them had the energy to do anything else. She'd get her settled in the morning. Before closing the door to her bedroom, Olivia noticed Liv shiver. Feeling bad for her, she went into the hall closet and got out a blanket. She draped it over Liv's unconscious body and went back to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia woke to the smell of fresh coffee beans and maple syrup. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at her clock on the bedside table. The clock read nine, and Olivia sat up and stretched. She got out of bed and went over to open curtains. Sunlight filled the room, and she went to open her bedroom door. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Liv leaning over the stove.

"What are you doing?" Liv looked up from the pan and smiled at Olivia.

"Making breakfast, what does it look like?" Olivia scoped out the kitchen, and saw two cups of coffee on the table with two plates by them. Liv took the pan over the the table and plopped down a pancake on each plate. "Syrup?" Olivia nodded and Liv poured it on. "Have a seat." Olivia eyeballed her questionably and couldn't formulate any words. "Good morning, Olivia. Sleep well?" Olivia finally managed to find her voice.

"I don't understand what's going on here." Liv chuckled and picked up her fork.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think it was _you_ who'd been drugged." She picked up her knife and cut into her pancakes, taking a bit.

"Why did you make breakfast?"

"I thought it'd be nice. Is it so hard to believe that I can be a nice person?" Olivia squinted her eyes at her at looked at her plate. The food did look good, she thought, and it'd been a while since she'd had a nice breakfast. She took a sip of her coffee and picked up her fork. "Besides, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot." Olivia looked up at her and glared.

"Really? Because I thought kidnapping someone and taking over their life was the perfect way to start a life long friendship." Liv put down her fork.

"Oh stop it, you're being such a baby about that." Olivia pursed her lips and started to get up. "No wait, I'm sorry. I just feel like we should start over. I...I realize you don't have any reason to trust me or even want to be my friend, but I'd like to try. I mean, you're me, I'm you... We're each other. I don't want to be enemies with myself." Liv gave a pleading look up to Olivia, and Olivia looked into Liv's deep green eyes. Olivia sighed and sat back down. Liv rested her hand on top of Olivia's and Olivia shivered, glacing up at Liv who gave her a easy smile. Olivia looked back at their hands, not sure of what to do, and pulled it back to her side. She looked down, but could feel Liv staring at her. She finally looked up to see Liv cutting at her food, occasionally taking a sip of coffee. "You gonna eat?" Olivia smiled and picked up her fork.

"It's delicious." Olivia took a sip of her coffee. "Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you. You're welcoming me into your home, and I'm very grateful." As they both finished, Liv went to pick up the dishes but Olivia stopped her.

"Let me, you made it. Besides, the doctor said you needed to rest." Liv chuckled.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Olivia smiled. Maybe they were more alike than she thought.

"So, were you briefed on the situation?" Liv walked over to the couch and sat down. Olivia put the dishes in the sink and went over to the chair to sit across from her.

"Well," she said with a sigh. "I've been told that there's a malfunction with the machine and basically I can't go home until it's resolved."

"Apparently the machine has formed a protective shield around itself, not allowing anyone near it. They sent an agent in there and he ended up just like you." Liv cringed. She ran her fingers over some of her stitches.

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine, same as you." Liv looked down at her arm, then back up at Olivia.

"Do they know how long?" Olivia folded her hands together and looked over at Liv.

"Fringe division has been communicating the same way you did when you..." Olivia stopped and noticed Liv squirm in her seat. She looked up at Olivia apologetically and Olivia continued. "...well, they've been communicating, and once they figure out the problem, we'll be notified immediately. So far, they have no idea when the machine will resume normal functions." Liv pursed her lips and looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry." Liv then looked back up at Olivia.

"Hey, this'll give us a chance to mend things. You may not want to, but I feel if this truce is going to work, we're going to have to trust each other. We don't have to be best friends, but we are co workers now." Olivia nodded in agreement. "What do you like to do in your spare time?" Olivia looked up at the ceiling. She thought about that. What did she do in her spare time? It'd been so long. She'd always been focused on her job, and when she wasn't at the bureau, she was at the lab.

"I-I..." Olivia stuttered. Liv raised her eyebrows.

"Honey you need to get out there. When's the last time you went on a date?" Liv looked at her seductively. Olivia looked down and ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh hun, there'll be no working today. You and me, we're gonna have a girls day." Olivia looked at her suspiciously. Liv stood up. "Alright, you go get ready. And I'll..." Olivia realized that with Liv being over here, she had none of her things.

"I'll go get you some clothes; we're the same size I presume?" Liv nodded. Olivia went into her bedroom and found her some clothes.

"What, are we going to a funeral?" Liv said with a chuckle. Olivia had handed her a pair of dark pants and a dark shirt. Olivia looked away shyly. Liv smiled and went back into Olivia's room and came out with a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. "Remind me while we're out to get you some colour for your wardrobe." She said with a grin. Olivia went back into her room to change and came out in a pair of darker wash jeans with a grey jacket. They looked each other up and down, only then did they realize the problem.

"One of us is going to have to wear some sort of disguise." Liv nodded. Olivia went back into her room and got the same baseball cap and sunglasses from yesterday. "Will this do?"

"It should be good. Besides, so long as we don't run into anyone you know, people will think we're twins." That's what Olivia was worried about, but she didn't know what else to do. "Well then, I guess we're all set. Prepare for a good time, Dunham." Liv winked and led Olivia out the door with her hand on the small of her back. Again, Olivia shivered, and she wasn't sure why. She locked the door behind her, and they were off.


	4. Chapter 4

"You see that tall, dark haired guy over there? He's been checking you out all night." Liv said with a smirk. Olivia and Liv had had their day of 'fun' which Olivia wasn't too sure what she thought of. They'd shopped a bit, and Olivia had never really been one for shopping, but it wasn't so bad. They'd gone to this nice little coffee shop, and Olivia needed to stop at the lab, so they did that. Luckily for them Walter wasn't there because Astrid had taken him out for groceries. They'd stopped back at Olivia's apartment to drop of their purchases before heading out for the night. They were now sitting in a bar, even though Liv didn't drink, and it was fairly late. Olivia treated herself to a glass of whiskey while Liv scoped out the room. There wasn't much to look at mind you.

"I highly doubt that." Olivia chuckled. She looked over to the man to whom Liv was referring, and snorted. "Him? Are you out of your mind?" Olivia lowered her voice as she noticed the man glancing over at them. "I've come across corpses in Walter's lab that were more appealing to look at!" They both laughed out loud and smiled.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were having a good time." Olivia looked up from her glass and grinned.

"Don't flatter yourself. It's the alcohol." Liv raised an eyebrow and leaned in close to Olivia to whisper, which made her blush, so she hid her face behind her glass as she took a sip.

"Are you saying you need to be intoxicated to like me?" Olivia looked up from her glass which was now empty, and motioned to the bartender for another round, which made Liv snort. "Well then, I think I got my answer."

"Hey there ladies, next one's on me." They both looked behind them to find the tall, dark haired man standing behind them with his hands on the back of both of their chairs. Liv and Olivia exchanged a look, almost causing them to burst out laughing, but they managed to hold it in to save the poor bastard his dignity. "You two-oo…twins or… somethin'?" He was obviously drunk, forcing the two to hold back their laughter even more. Liv was the first to speak up.

"I'm sorry pal, but she's taken." He got a confused look on his face, and so did Olivia. When Liv grabbed Olivia's hand in hers, Olivia was startled and the man got a disgusted look on his face. Olivia understood and almost laughed, but managed to keep her composure and smiled at the man. He gave a look of disapproval and left in a huff. After he was gone and out of earshot, the two burst out laughing. Olivia looked down and noticed they were still holding hands, and quickly pulled hers back. Liv reached over and gulped down the last sip of Olivia's drink.

"I thought you didn't drink?" Liv slammed the cup down on the counter and stuck out her tongue.

"And now I remember why, horrid taste alcohol has. Figured I'd give it a try though after the night we've had." They stood up and Olivia put some money down on the counter and waved and the bartender. They grabbed their coats and headed for the door.

Once out on the street Olivia almost took a tumble and it was only then did she realize she may have had too much to drink.

"You're drunk as hell!" Liv grabbed Olivia's elbow so as to keep her steady, when Olivia almost tripped again. "Here, just let me help." Liv positioned her arm around Olivia's waist and put Olivia's arm around her neck so that she had some support in her drunken state.

"How many did I have?" Liv chuckled, shuffling her weight so that it was easier to walk, but also ended up forcing the two closer together. Olivia wasn't sure how she felt about the closeness, but then again, she was drunk.

"One too many I suppose. Do you drink this much often?"

"No, never. Especially with my job, I've never been so…so…"

"Carefree?" Liv interrupted. Olivia looked over at Liv, noticing the curl at the corner of her lips, the first hint of the smile soon to come. Olivia thought for a moment. Carefree? That was definitely not one of the words that you'd find in Olivia's vocabulary, along with words like spontaneous and outgoing. This was something she envied very much of her alternate. Liv noticed that Olivia was deep in thought, and they walked in silence for a long time. Luckily, it wasn't an awkward silence. There was something of the fact that they were each other that pretty much factored out any awkwardness at all. They were almost to Olivia's apartment when Liv stopped.

"What's wrong?" Liv glanced at her own arm around Olivia's waist, and then right into Olivia's eyes. Olivia could feel something was wrong, but had no idea as to what.

"Nothing." Olivia loosened her grip on Liv's shoulder. She looked at her curiously, searching her eyes for any reasoning.

They climbed the stairs up to the apartment and entered. Liv helped Olivia down onto her chair, and Liv stood across from her where her bags were to find something comfortable to sleep in. Olivia looked her up and down. People may say they look alike, which Olivia wasn't denying, but there was a small part of her that knew this Olivia was far more beautiful. It hurt to say, but it was true. In fact, she thought to herself, I bet she gets all the guys she wants. To put it clearly, she was far more sexier than herself, even though they had pretty much the same body. It must have been the way Liv was so much more comfortable in her body, in everything she did. The way she moved, sat, stood, walked, everything. As Liv turned around Olivia snapped back to reality.

"So, I'll take the couch, yeah?" Olivia stared at her blankly for a moment, then spoke.

"Of course not! You'll take my bed, I'll sleep out here."

"I can't let you do that. I wouldn't be able to sleep."

"No, I insist."

"No." Olivia looked at her puzzled.

"Wait, what?" Liv looked at her playfully.

"I said no."

"Well, I won't have you sleeping out here, it's extremely uncomfortable. Trust me, I've slept there too." Liv cocked her head sideways and bit her lip. Olivia crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the ground then back up at her. "I suppose we could share, but you better not be a kicker." Liv grabbed her bags off the couch and turned to Olivia.

"I can't promise anything." She grinned at Olivia as she walked back into Olivia's room, and Olivia felt unusually uncomfortable. Not awkward, just not pleasant. She had a feeling this wasn't over.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was blinding to Olivia's shut eyelids as she groggily awoke from her sleep. Luckily enough, Liv hadn't been a kicker; in fact, Olivia had gotten one of the best night's sleeps she had had in a long time. She rolled over only to find the other side of the bed empty, with the covers neatly tucked under the pillows. Olivia sat up and rubbed her eyes. She noticed her door was open, and from her bed she could see Liv sitting on the couch, legs crossed with a book on her lap. Olivia got up out of bed and slowly walked over to where Liv was sitting, and noticed that it wasn't a book she was reading but a photo album that her sister had put together for her a while back. Liv was looking at each page intently and often touched some of the pictures caressingly.

"Good morning." Olivia said. Her voice was a little hoarse from just awakening. Liv jumped and looked up next to her, apparently not realizing Olivia had been standing there the whole time.

"Oh god, you scared me." Olivia chuckled as Liv put her hand on her chest. "Almost gave me a heart attack." They both laughed then. Olivia eyeballed the photo album and Liv picked it back up from where she had placed it on the coffee table. "I hope you don't mind, I was just curious." Olivia peered over at the album. There were a lot of pictures of Ella, Olivia and Rachel. There was one of her mother, and a few others of friends from years before. "She's beautiful."

"Excuse me?" She didn't say this in a rude way, at least she didn't mean to.

"Your niece, she's a beautiful little girl. Seems so full of life." Olivia smiled and glanced at one of the pictures of herself and Ella. It was Ella's third birthday, and she was right about her looking full of life. "What are they up to now?" Olivia looked at Liv, and then folded her hands across her chest.

"Well, I suppose they're at home. Ella's in school during the week, Rachel at her job." Liv stared off into space, and then looked back down at the album. She caressed yet again a picture of Rachel and Ella. Olivia felt for her at this moment, because they both shared something in common, but at the same time it was completely different. Liv still had her mum, but Rachel died in child birth over there. Olivia's mum had died, and she had Rachel and Ella. Olivia went to go sit down on the chair across from Liv. She stared at her hands before speaking, then looked up at Liv. "If you want, you can see them." Liv looked up from the album then with joy in her eyes, as if she might tear up. She smiled.

"I…How…What if she knew…" Liv stood up from the couch and starting pacing behind it. "I mean, we're the same but what if she catches something that I do that's not like you, or what if they talk about a memory that you shared and I don't know what to say? Or what if…" Liv put her hands over her face and stopped pacing. Olivia stood up at that moment and ran her fingers through her hair.

"It'll be fine. It wouldn't have to be for that long. You can go in, say hi, and leave. Or if you want to stay longer, well…we'll figure something out." Liv stared deeply into Olivia's eyes and let a huge grin escape from her mouth. Unexpectedly, Liv ran over to Olivia and gave her a hug. Liv then released her and sighed, with her big smile still present on her face.

"When can we leave?" Olivia chuckled and went into her room to find some things to make sure they looked the same, but there was always the situation of the hair. "A wig. Do you have a blonde wig?"

"Do I look like I own a blonde wig?" Liv shrugged and went back into the bathroom to change her clothes. Olivia had already changed when she came across what she had been looking for: A blonde wig. She had forgotten she had it, some case they'd worked on, but it would work perfectly. "Alright, here she is, blonde and-" Olivia stopped in her tracks because she'd walked in on Liv changing. Liv looked up at her and let out a laugh.

"What, you don't know what you look like in your underwear?" Olivia blushed and handed her the wig. "Is Olivia Dunham blushing?" Olivia looked down and turned around.

"I'll let you get changed. The keys are on the counter, I'll meet you at the car." Liv chuckled again. She zipped up her jeans and pulled the t-shirt over her head. After fastening the wig to head in a sense, she grabbed the keys, locked the door and heading to the car. She saw Olivia standing in front of the car with her arms crossed over her chest. Liv smiled at her and Olivia walked around to the other side of the car, completely ignoring her gesture. Once they hopped in, instead of Liv handing Olivia the keys, she inserted them into the ignition herself, which Olivia scowled at.

"Why so glum, chum?" Liv looked over at Olivia as she buckled her seat belt. Olivia eyeballed Liv, and couldn't help noticing how much they _really_ looked alike now that she was sporting her new blonde hairdo. "Are you embarrassed because you saw me in my underwear?" Liv let out with a chuckle. Olivia straightened up in her seat and put the car into drive. "Oh my god! Don't tell me you close your eyes or something weird like that when you change? What about in the shower? Never looked down? Oh my god!"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I'm not embarrassed…" Liv looked her up and down and then stared into her eyes.

"Then what is it?" Olivia it her lip and took in a sharp breath.

"It just…startled me. Startled me…How much we, really look the same. It was like looking into a mirror, except I wasn't." Liv looked straight ahead and sighed. After a few minutes of silence, she finally smiled and glanced at Olivia again.

"So, what's the verdict? Am I hot, or not?" Olivia stared at Liv before returning her gaze to the road. She clenched her teeth and Liv grinned the rest of the drive there.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at the Dunham house within the hour, and Olivia parked in front. She'd called earlier to make sure they were home, and to let them know she'd be stopping by quickly to say hello because she had a case nearby, but couldn't stay long. Olivia undid her seat belt and was about to get out of the car when she felt a hand on her arm.

"I don't know if I can do this." Liv looked pleadingly towards Olivia. Olivia put her hand on top on hers and smiled.

"Yes you can. You're Olivia Dunham." Liv sighed. She opened her door and walked around to the other side of the car where Olivia was already standing. "Ring 52, then she'll buzz you in." Olivia grasped Liv's shoulder and gave her a look of approval. Liv smiled and scoped out the building before walking towards the door. Olivia watched from the car as Liv rung the number before entering the building.

Liv opened the door and started up the stairs. She was surprised at the amount of joy that had come over her from simply hearing her voice after all these years. She arrived at the front door and hesitated before knocking. She heard little footsteps running towards the door before it opened, revealing a smiling little face looking up at her.

"Aunt Liv! You made it!" Ella jumped into Liv's arms and she welcomed her warmly. They hugged each other tightly and Liv was confused at the rush of emotions that were coursing through her body. She could feel the lump in her throat that could only result in happy tears. Although, she rarely cried from happiness, but she knew this was an exception. She peered over Ella's shoulder, still in her arms and saw a figure walking towards her. Rachel leaned against the door frame on the other side of the room and smiled. Liv put Ella down reluctantly, and walked over to her sister, well, her alternate sister, and grinned before pulling her into an embrace. Liv squeezed tight to Rachel and Ella clamped onto their legs. Liv was almost in tears.

"Hey, Liv, you all right?" Liv released her grip on Rachel and cupped her face.

"I've just, I've missed you. Both of you." Liv was holding back her tears, but it wouldn't be long before the dam would break. She needed to get out of there. "Look, I can't stay long; I just wanted to say hi while I was in the neighborhood."

"Aw, Aunt Liv!" Ella put on her best pouty face and Liv got down on her knees to her level. She forced Ella to look at her.

"Sweetie, I love you, you know I do. With that, you know I'd love to stay here with you, but I have to go back to work." Ella put her arms around Liv's neck and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you too, Aunt Liv. Mommy said you were coming, so I drew you a picture." She ran to the kitchen and Liv stood up from where she'd been kneeling.

"Another case, huh? Say, when's the last time you went out on a date?" Liv smiled and thought about how much her sister and this Rachel were alike.

"What's it to you?" Rachel raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Ella ran back into the room carrying a piece of paper.

"Do you like it?" Liv took the piece of paper from Ella and held it up so she could see. It was a crayon drawing of Olivia, Rachel and Ella in front of a rainbow. There were some hearts and flowers scattered around the edges of the drawing as well.

"I absolutely love it. This will be going on my fridge." Ella gave Liv another hug and Live was definitely about to break. She said her goodbyes, and closed the door to the apartment behind her. She leaned up against it for a few moments before starting downstairs. As she exited the building, she found Olivia pacing in front of her car with the hood up. She was on the phone.

"Alright, thank you." Olivia hung up her phone and rang her fingers through her hair as she stared at the vehicle.

"What's going on?" Olivia turned around to meet Liv's gaze.

"The car, it's not starting up. I've called the tow truck but he said he won't be able to make it out for an hour. This is bullshit!" Liv laughed and Olivia glared at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Liv smiled, but the smile quickly faded as she put her hand into her pocket and pulled out the folded piece of paper. She opened it and handed it over to Olivia. "That's for you." Olivia took it and looked up to see Liv's eyes starting to water. Olivia looked back down at the drawing. She folded it back up and put it in her pocket. She started to say something but Liv cut her off. "No, I just wanted to say thank you, but even that doesn't seem like enough. Thank you." Liv tugged Olivia into a warm embrace, and this time Olivia hugged back. She could hear Liv starting to cry, and they stood there for what seemed like forever in their embrace. When they finally released each other, Olivia looked into Liv's tear stung eyes and wiped a tear away from her cheek. They both smiled.

"Listen, if you want, we can walk home, maybe stop for something to eat. Besides, it wouldn't be a good idea to hang around here. What if they were to walk out and see the both of us?" They laughed and Olivia wrapped her arm around Liv's shoulder as they started down the street.

They continued to walk side by side for a long while, conversing and exchanging small talk. They laughed and smiled. It was so easy, Olivia thought to herself. They were walking along a path in a park that Olivia had never been to before. There was a pond in the middle that was beautiful, and because nightfall had come upon them, the twinkling park lights reflecting off the water made the atmosphere so magical. They walked up to the foot bridge and stopped, looking over the water. There were two ducks swimming along and ended up swimming right under the bridge. The two followed them with their eyes until they were no longer in sight. Across the pond there was a bench underneath a big willow tree where a young couple was sharing the night together. Liv looked up at the stars and Olivia looked at her face as she did. Liv sighed.

"See, this is why I love looking up the stars." Liv looked back down at Olivia who was smiling at her.

"Why is that?" Olivia looked up to the sky where Liv was previously gazing. Liv followed her gaze.

"Because they're the same in both universes." They both looked at each other then and smiled. The lights danced in Olivia's eyes, and Liv noticed. For some reason, Liv had a weird sense of infatuation when being with Olivia. Her features were all too familiar, and yet, so foreign at the same time. Liv reached over and touched Olivia's hand. Olivia looked down, but did not protest, simply a look of confusion crossed her face. Liv tensed up. "I just wanted, to…to thank you again. I don't think you realize how much that meant to me. I…" Olivia put her hand on top of Liv's.

"I told you, it's fine." Olivia smiled and Liv smiled, but looked down at their hands. Liv looked back up into Olivia's eyes. She thought about how amazing it was that they went from being mortal enemies to, whatever this was. Liv had an idea in her head, but she was scared, nervous even. She knew that she herself was the more outgoing of the two, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to do anything about her feelings. She decided it was time to become Agent Olivia Dunham again, just for a moment.

"Olivia, when's the last time you were in love?" Olivia froze up then. She clenched her teeth and looked away. Liv watched her intently, determined to get an answer.

"I…He…betrayed me. I…I don't want to talk about this." Liv looked apologetically at Olivia, not realizing the answer she was looking for wasn't there. She studied Olivia's face until deciding upon her next move. She didn't say a word; she wouldn't know what to say otherwise. Liv took her other hand, the one that was not being held by Olivia and cupped Olivia's chin. Olivia then turned to find Liv's face right next to her own. Olivia wasn't sure of what to do, but for some reason her body wasn't allowing her to back away and end what was sure to happen. Liv surveyed Olivia's lips, and they looked back up into her eyes, which were giving signs of worry but also curiosity. Liv hesitated, not sure of how to go about it. Their faces were so close together they could feel each other's breath. When Olivia closed her eyes, Liv took that as a sign of a approval. With that she lowered her lips to hers, and sealed the kiss so lightly it felt like a feather. But then, Liv pressed down harder, exploring her mouth. Olivia followed her lead, but then broke the kiss staring into Liv's eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed forever, and then backed up to make space between them. Neither of them showed any expression, except they kept their gaze on each other. Liv was the first to break the silenced, and cracked a smile.

"Never thought that'd happen in a million years." They both chuckled, but then Olivia looked over Liv very seriously. She looked at her feet, and started to walk towards the street. "Where are you going?" Olivia turned around and grinned.

"Well, I wanna get home before the sun rises, so I'm calling a cab. You're welcome to join me." Liv started after her and put her arm around Olivia's waist, which she didn't protest to at the slightest. They hailed a cab and headed back to Olivia's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>So my last chapter was fairly short, so I figured I'd make this one a bit longer. I hope you like it, finally getting somewhere with these two, and will only get better... Hopefully. Feel free to review, good or bad, I accept them all! Appreciate the feedback.<strong>

**Cheers!**


End file.
